A New Empire
by S Brennan
Summary: Tony survive's the mansion attack, and then starts rebuilding his empire.
1. Chapter 1

Gina has just been killed in Tony's office…

"So you wanna play hunh, say hello to my little friend"

BANG … The door explodes and Sosa's men go flying,

"You think you can kill me with lousy bullets hunh"

Tony shoots his way through and gets to the balcony, where he starts shooting at the men down below, Tony was on coke so is aim wasn't the best. One of Sosa's men on the stairs starts shooting at Tony, the bullets clip Tony's arm, Tony holds up his gun and kill him first shoot. More of Sosa's men just keep coming at Tony, they where firing from the door. Tony then drops a new magazine out of his back pocket and fell just behind him, he bends down to pick it up and see's a man getting ready to shoot at him, Tony ducks. The man misses; Tony puts his new magazine in and pulls the trigger. The man then falls to the ground, Tony picks up the died mans gun and makes his way down his stairs, firing at the door killing loads. He ran towards the dinning room shouting…

"You need an army you hear, you fuckin cockroach Sosa!"

Tony bursts into the dinning room, some of Sosa's men where there, they where killed before they ever seen Tony. Then out of lucky one of Tony's men came out of no where, it was Hugo, Tony's driver. They both where shooting, from the dinning room to the main door, where Sosa's men where still pouring in. Tony shouts to Hugo,

"I need to get to the fuckin car man!"

Hugo reply's shouting

"I know, you can get to it from the passage way behind the book shelf man. Tony the rest of your men are outside, you need to get to them man. Come on the book shelf is over here!"

Hugo pulls a lever, and the bookcase opened. Tony closes the door of the dinning room, and picks up the guns of the died men.

"Hugo, take some guns off that died piece of shit, and be quick man!" Tony ordered.

Bullets where still been shot through the dinning room door, they both ran through the passage way, closing the bookcase as they went. Tony and Hugo where badly hurt. They made there way through the secret tunnel (under Tony's mansion) they could here shooting and shouting as they made there way through. They got to a ladder, which led up to a hatch, Hugo went up it first, he opened it and he could see it was covered by a large hedge, they where at Tony's boat house. No one could see them, they both got out the hatch and then looked through the hedge. They could see 5 men standing right next to the hedge, but they weren't Sosa's men, they where Tony's men. Tony and Hugo walked through the hedge. Tony Tapti 1 of the men's shoulders, the poor guy jumped out his skin.

"So where the fuck have you guy been huhh!" Tony said angrily.

"Sorry Tony, Sosa's men made it really hard to find you." The mans voice trembled in fear, like he though Tony was going to kill him.

"Ye, well try using a fuckin map next time. Now come on man I need to get out of here!"

"Tony, why don't you use your fastest boat and get away from here man!" Hugo suggests.

Just as Hugo said that, Sosa's men burst out of nowhere and started firing at them all, all of Tony's men started shooting. Tony made a dash for the boat, he got in it and then shouted

"Hugo, Hurry the fuck up man. Get in the boat!"

Hugo ran to the boat shooting at the same time at Sosa's men. He jumped into the boat, and they both speeded off in the boat and where safe.

"Tony, can I ask you something man" Hugo said.

"Ye man sure"

" Why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Because Hugo. I like you, you know. Because you where the only guy that helped me back there, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now man.

To be continued ……


	2. Chapter 2

Continued from chapter 1...

**Scarface: Chapter 2**

3 months later…

Tony held up his gun at Sosa's face.

"You made a big mistake you fuckin cock sucker!" Tony said angrily.

Tony pulls the trigger, BANG. Tony then wakes up,

"Someday I'll do that for real" he says to himself, as he wakes up.

He gets out of bed and looks at his watch, 9.00am. He goes for a shower and then gets dressed; he puts on sandy coloured trousers and a colourful Hawaiian shirt. He leaves the room and walks down the hall to the elevator. He presses G (ground floor), he gets he bottom and heads towards the public telephone. He calls Hugo…

"Hugo, Meet me at the Wachovia Bank man at 11.00am!"

"Right ok Tony"

Tony puts the phone down and walks towards the reception desk,

"Hello Mr Montana, How are you today" the lady says politely.

"Ye, I am good. Well, the reason I am here is that a want to sign out. Here's my key for room 275, the only thing I've left in my room is my clothes, I won't be needing them no more, you can just throw them out man"

"Ok Mr Montana, I hope you enjoyed your stay. Goodbye".

Tony walked towards the doors and went outside, He then gets into a cab to the bank. He meets Hugo just outside it.

"Hey man how's the family" Tony asked

"Ye, their doing good Tony. Here Tony lets get inside, you don't know who is watching!" Hugo said nervously.

"Ye, I know what you mean man"

They walked into the bank; they headed toward the main desk. Tony asked,

"I need to speak with Jerry, you know my banker".

"Name please", the man asks

"Antonio Montana".

The man plays about on his computer for a couple of seconds, and then says.

"Yes Tony, you can get to Mr Springfield's office if you go up the stairs and then it's on your left. I will inform Jerry you're on your way up".

Tony and Hugo walk up stairs and get to his office, they walk in.

"Tony, emmmm long time no emmmm see" Jerry said as he turned white.

"Ye, I know. What's the matter Jerry, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Tony said smartly.

"Yes, well I think I just have. Tony I thought you were died"?

"Ye so did I Jerry, but I am back. Sosa thinks he can start war against me, well he made a big mistake"! Tony said angrily,

"So what can I do for you Tony"?

"Jerry I wanna know how much is in my account"?

Jerry clicked about on his computer for a couple of minutes.

"Tony, you have $400,000 in you account".

"What"! Tony shouted angrily.

"Last time I checked there was at lest 145 million in there, so where's all my fuckin money gone Jerry"?

"Well Tony it says here, on my computer, that millions where transferred to another account about a month ago, by you wife Elvira Montana".

Tony stood up, he was shocked. Tony thought to himself, Elvira didn't have a bank account, so what account did she transfer it to.

"Where was it transferred to Jerry"!

"Tony I can't tell you that, its confidential information"!

"Jerry please, I need to know man"!

"Ok then Tony, Only because you're a friend"! Jerry said politely

Jerry clicked about on his computer again.

"Aha, well Tony it say's here that your wife transferred it to Alejandro Sosa account. His balance is now $789 million"!


End file.
